On Borrowed Time
by Rivain
Summary: A series of collected drabbles from the Collection of Harry Potter Fanfics I am working on. You will meet everyone from James Potter Senior to his grandson Albus Potter and everyone in between. Showing little scenes of their time at Hogwarts and beyond with new people and enemies who seem to have nothing in common. Love, Lust, Hate, Envy and Tragedy are the only certainties. R: M-K
1. Prelude

I apologize right here and now.

This story has a list of OC's that will be introduced into the known Harry Potter Universe. So yes that means from ALL times.

I have most of them titled on top to tell you what year it is and whose point of view you are reading it from.

Since I am leaving so soon I will not have the time to sit down and actually finish a complete story.

It is for that reason why I chose to post up some of the chapters I have written out in no particular order.

That means, sadly, a lot of the characters will not be completely developed before I must take my leave in four days.

Hopefully I will gain enough of you lovely readers who would like for me to continue (whether that means the individual stories or continuation of snippets.)

So I apologize now and hope you guys enjoy these last couple things I am spewing out before I am forced to eat dirt for a living during the next three months of my life.

_~Rivain_


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did, well by goodness wouldn't that be awesome. The only thing I do own would be the original characters portrayed in this chapter along with the plot for this chapter and the novela it comes from.

**Addition! : **I have not found the time to indulge myself in some of Rowlings new works and it is because of that reason why I ask you not to completely rage on me for portraying any of the Next Generation or Marauder Age characters incorrectly. I will accept some advice on how they may be portrayed *I have gone online and looked for anything I could* and will take that into account for future chapters and the fanfictions in general.

World: Next Gen Harry Potter  
Cannons: Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley II  
Originals: Roxanna "Nala" Jones, Randy "Simba" Jones

* * *

**Fred Weasley II  
**_yr. _2011

"Anyone sitting here?" Both he and Teddy looked over at the curly haired brunette as the compartment door slid open, she groaned before the two of them could say anything. "Yes, I am American." He turned to the third year and grinned.

"Nah." Almost instantly the caramel skinned female beamed and walked in dragging another body into the compartment behind her. She plopped down next to him before shoving the guy down next to Teddy.

The compartment was quiet before they arrived and it remained so, just luckily not in that awkward sort of way. Fred took the time to look over the two; the both of them had brown hair, caramel skin and brown eyes. A rather boring combination if you asked him. The girls hair sported two pigtails directly behind a wave of bangs, the tails being held up by orange and yellow ribbons. And no, not orange and ellow on both in some kind of intricate design; one was an obnoxiously bright orange color and the other yellow. Left to right if one must know. _Girls._ Did he mention how much hair she had? The two pigtails right behind her bangs sported what would be any other girls total amount of hair between the two of them. With her staring out into the hall he could clearly see another 'normal girls head of hair' falling free behind them. And when he said 'waves' for bangs it was what he would have considered 'one pigtails' worth of hair falling around her face. He had never seen so much hair before on one person...ever.

The guy had, what he would presume, what the mass of hair on 'pigtails' would look like if it wasn't put up and well... flatter. Not that he could ever imagine taming the monster of hair that the female had. Like 'pigtails' his hair was brunette, perhaps a shade or two darker than hers and it was unruly looking and thick. Somehow it wasn't nearly as 'everywhere' as the females was, as explained previously it was somewhat flattened out. So while her hair fell maybe two or three inches past her shoulders his fell four or five.

"Or you can just sit there and not introduce yourself." The guy casually replied before turning with his hand held out to Teddy. "Jones, Randy." He smiled before motioning with a shoulder to 'pigtails', "Sir mopes-a-lot is Roxanna." After Teddy shook his hand it was hovering in front of him. "First years." He took the hand and shook it as he smiled revealing pearly white teeth as their hands retreated back. "Sorry, she's the 'talks to everyone' out of the two of us."

"S-okay." Teddy chuckled, "Third year. Lupin, Ted. Everyone calls me Teddy."

"First year. Weasley, Fred." He the motioned over to the female who was still staring out the compartment. "Everything okay?"

"Forced out without food." Randy shrugged, "Heard there was a trolly..."

"Damn straight."

"Can it, Nala." Fred arched a brow as he watched the female wave him off dismissively, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response before turning his attention back to the two of them. "Once she gets food, you'll realize that this is," He paused before correcting himself, "Er...was a blessing." Unable to help himself, with help from the swear from pigtails, he cracked up laughing. Teddy was seemingly trying to appear the gentlemen sort and was smirking as he looked out the window before Randy continued. "You guys from here?" Fred nodded.

"Yeah, stayed at the burrow with the family." Randy blinked once, twice then pointed at himself with the most innocent look Fred had ever seen.

"Muggle-born." Suddenly that explained the lack of recognition when he and Teddy had introduced themselves...and why Roxanna was threatening her run-away chocolate frog while attempting to stab it with her wand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did, well by goodness wouldn't that be awesome. The only thing I do own would be the original characters portrayed in this chapter along with the plot for this chapter and the novela it comes from.

**Addition! : **I have not found the time to indulge myself in some of Rowlings new works and it is because of that reason why I ask you not to completely rage on me for portraying any of the Next Generation or Marauder Age characters incorrectly. I will accept some advice on how they may be portrayed *I have gone online and looked for anything I could* and will take that into account for future chapters and the fanfictions in general.

World: Next Gen Harry Potter  
Cannons: _Albus Severus Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Ted "Teddy" Lupin_, _Hermione Weasley, Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley II_  
Originals: _Spencer and Sharada Brown, Randy and Roxanna Jones,  
_

* * *

**Albus Serverus** **Potter  
**_yr. Not stated _

"I wonder were they rushed of to." Andromeda wondered as she turned to her grandson, everyone else was soon to follow. Teddy merely turned a page in his newest book not bothering to spare the others a glance as he spoke.

"Not my place to say and frankly she scares me more."

"Okay, what of Spencer and Sharada?" He shrugged and Albus was surprised that Aunt Hermione hadn't smited him at that moment._  
_

"Does it happen often?" This time it was his father speaking with an unknown look in his eye. Teddy shrugged as he continued skin his book and all attention turned to the depressed looking Randy.

"Who knows." He shrugged, "She is always running errands spontaneously. The extra work adds stress and sure enough she's sick on a monthly bases." He leaned back in his chair and almost instantly Albus could see the reaction from the young females of his family. How one man could be so suave... was beyond him. "Never could say no." He shrugged once more and though the teen didn't know the look that passed between his father and Uncle Bill he knew that they knew more to this situation given the little information they were given.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be back." His father continued, Randy glanced over seemingly ready to interrupt but his father beat him to it. "You'll know if something goes amiss."

Dinner was soon served, eaten and cleaned. During the whole ordeal he caught Randy send everything from glares to sneers at Fred who busied himself with either Teddy or James. Uncle Charlie sent word via owl that he'd be missing not only dinner but most of the break, said that he would explain once he got here and to read the prophet. Which was exactly what the family had done when the owl flew in after dinner. What was on the paper sent his grandmothers home into complete silence for the first time in all the years he had been around.

_ATTACK AT HOGWARTS!_  
_RECONSTRUCTION AND INVESTIGATION  
IN PROCESS._

_Earlier in the day reports and Aurors were sent to Hogwarts in attempt to verify a potential attack from an anonymous tipster. Upon arrival Aurors found the school student free and eerily calm, nothing seemingly out of the normal due to the holidays. It wasn't until Auror Annabelle Vortex found and removed a complex and almost unnoticed charm did the once peaceful looking and sounding school erupt into chaos. Spells and Screams echoing from seemingly every part of the grounds, Forbidden Forest included. _

His father cleared his throat stopping the reading before turning to his Uncle Ron and returning back to the paper._  
_

_The two Aurors fought their way through countless charms, barriers and spells; stepping over the deceased, healing and injured. Finally after what felt like hours the two entered the Great Hall, where they were informed the resistance was holding out. The only discription given by the two Aurors about the scene they walked into was, 'A massive battle with hexes, charms, spells and unforgivables being thrown back and forth. In the center of the room stood a band of Professors guarding the few students who remained at the school for the holidays and their fellow injured co-workers._

"Why that's Uncle Charlie, Professor Frau and Professor Evariste!" Rose gasped out as the image reflected to the front of the paper for them to see.

"That's wood!" Aunt Hermione added, "And Professor McGonagall."

_Among the wounded was the schools current headmaster. Former Headmaster Minerva McGonagal explained that moments after her arrival at the school they were attacked and since it is suspected that this was a inside coup attempt all teachers will be investigated. _

_"With the number of non-bloods and half having received the blunt of the attack it is hard not to assume. Especially with the second war still fresh in the majority of our staff, council and populations mind." _McGonagal's voice spoke, _"It's for that very reason along with other matters that have been brought to the Ministries attention why I've accepted the offer to be reinstated as Headmistress at Hogwarts._

_"WHAT?"  
_

Albus chuckled with his fellow students at the sudden, but familiar outburst.

"Subtle. Not a word often used to describe Professor Frau." James explained at his fathers confused expression._  
_

_"We will work night and day to restore Hogwarts to her rightful beauty before the Holidays are up. This is why I must apologize to the friends, family and loved ones of my staff. Thank you."_

His father closed the paper no longer wanting to see the horrifying images that plagued the paper. Ron arrived back and almost instantly the adults were ushered out of the room, if the grim look on his face meant anything it was nothing good. "Who'd attack Hogwarts?" Rose finally spoke up moments after the adults left.

"Especially the moment McGonagall arrived." Randy frowned as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, Albus rolled his eyes at the looks he was receiving. If he didn't know the Americans any better he would have figured they be part Veela with the amount of attention they received. "Why don't people understand that old muggles and old mages are different?" He added with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" James asked with an arched brow as he crossed his legs.

"Old muggles lose power, strength, sanity and usage at the age of fifty." Randy explained, "Old mages are twice that age and while they may be losing their ability to get around you still don't 'tip them over', why? Because we all know not to piss off an elderly mage, they have magic practically radiating off of them." He sighed and flipped his bangs out of his eyes, "I swear old muggle idioms and sayings are meant for witches and wizards."

"At least Professor Frau isn't bored." Rose offered during the pregnant silence.

* * *

_Ending note:_ Needless to say that this was taken out of the middle of a chapter, I didn't want to give too much away but wanted to give you a little taste of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did, well by goodness wouldn't that be awesome. The only thing I do own would be the original characters portrayed in this chapter along with the plot for this chapter and the novela it comes from.

**Addition! : **I have not found the time to indulge myself in some of Rowlings new works and it is because of that reason why I ask you not to completely rage on me for portraying any of the Next Generation or Marauder Age characters incorrectly. I will accept some advice on how they may be portrayed *I have gone online and looked for anything I could* and will take that into account for future chapters and the fanfictions in general.

World: Next Gen Harry Potter  
Cannons: _Albus Severus Potter, Fred Weasley II, Rose Weasley, Hazen Evariste  
_Originals: _Professor Frau, Spencer and Sharada _

* * *

It was a miracle that they had hunted her down and actually found her.

That was a feat in itself.

But it was purely god-sent that she had agreed to their terms, she could tell by the looks in their eyes that they were not expecting her to actually agree to anything they had proposed. Of course there was one condition, there were to be no papers claiming who she was. She was simply to be known as Professor Frau and everything else was heavily classified. She had agreed to these terms two years ago, but only recently started teaching this year.

This was how she explained to herself why she found herself sitting alongside the rest of the professors as the first years pored in.

* * *

**Frau**

"Professor Frau?" Lazily the caramel skinned woman turned over to the head of Gryffindor. Worry was apparent in not only his eyes but his body language. "Everything alright?"

She turned to face the students, the sorting hat was singing without a doubt. Another song he managed to conjure up all these years later. "The last time I was in this heaven forsaken building was during the war." He tensed, she didn't talk much and not many people knew that like many of the others her age she was part of the second Wizarding war. "Watching in horror as the love of my life was swallowed up under collapsing walls." She shrugged as her eyes glazed over, "Knowing that no matter how quickly I ran I wouldn't be able to save him." The hat seemed to have finished and students were being called up by the Head of RavenClaw. "I swore to that day that I would never return here." She was vague enough to know that they wouldn't be able to piece together who she was. A lot of people lost loved ones during the war and it was common curtsey to not ask about it.

"I-I am so sorry." He mumbled.

"Potter, Albus!"

"You are not at fault." She then laced her hands and placed her elbows on the table around the plate. "Albus would be proud of his namesake. I can tell from here that he is a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor!" She saw from the corner of her eye that he had turned to her violently, brow arched and smirk in play. She merely shrugged before turning to him and smirking.

The rest of the sorting went in a blur; she would sit there and predict some of the students placements and would get the majority of them right. With her sitting at the end of the table and him being the only one nearest it didn't come as a surprise when he turned to her and began inquiring questions.

"Be careful, they may throw you up in Azkaban if I tell you too much." She joked as she took a sip of her wine, he laughed. "Seriously though as much as I would like to indulge your curiosity it is best if you don't know much, heaven forbid something were to become of you. I would feel all sorts of guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has their demons." She mellowed out, "Especially those of us who sent Voldy back to hell."

* * *

**7th years :: Monday morning**

"What house were you in?" Being the new teacher did come with a couple of perks, one of which was the endless amount of questioning one gets on the first day of class. Which she in all honesty wouldn't mind if the kids would get the hint. There were some things that she didn't like to share, one of which was said question which had been asked about three times now individually. Shaking her curls out of her face the Charms Professor sighed before walking up to the front of the class clapping to gain their attention. It didn't take long for the group of seventh years to stop what they were doing and look up to her.

"I understand that you guys have your questions about the new teacher at Hogwarts, if anything that bloody announcement the other day only peaked your curiosity." She started smiling as she noted a couple of their eyes lit up. "I will answer what I can, and no I will not elaborate on why some of my information is blurred out. It is my own personal request to put it vaguely." When no hands went up the teacher laughed before throwing her hands on her hips and smiling. "Well, let's have at it."

Inevitably the first class had turned into a class full of Q and A, the students had even gotten creative in the questions. Some of the Slytherans had attempted to outwit her out of some of the questions she would pass on, a couple of the Hufflepuffs asked for more of her home life, some RavenClaws asked about her O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores -which she shared a few-, and most of the Gryffindor's were adamant about finding out about her part in the battle of '98. It was an interesting day to say the least. Little had been done, which she had expected to happen but she did warn them about the N.E.W.T. exams and how if anyone who didn't feel completely confident in their skills should either study like a hermit or simply not test.

Lunch had finally rolled around, she would have a second and final class with the second years during their third quarter. She found herself once again at the head of the meal with no one other than the Head of Gryffindor with that silly smirk played on his face. "You would think with the second Potter attending would be talk of the school; but it would seem amongst the older students their gossip is revolving around the mysterious charms teacher." She smirked as she took a sip of her wine, she had noted quite a number of heads turn her way during the meal but hadn't thought too much of it. "A heated argument broke out in the halls," She arched a brow as she set her cup down smirk still apparent. "It would seem our genius students believe you were either with Gryffindor or Slytherin." Her nose snarled back for a moment at the later name as she stared onward.

"The kids are going to get themselves killed with gossip. But please elaborate, how did they come to this hypothesis?"

"Well it would seem a couple of them have gone through the list of students throughout the years, not all that far back though since they figured you were a first or second year during the war." she smirked, "The name 'Frau' hadn't come up, the rest was just based on personality I suppose."

"I don't have a lot of seventh years," She mumbled, "How could they deduce all this by not even knowing me." It wasn't really a question as she brought her cup up once more, "First or second year as well? I am flattered they think I'm so young." The man finished chewing his meal before turning to her with an arched brow. "Professor going off of their presumptions they take me to be no older than twenty." She waved her hand in a dismissing way before continuing on, "Honored and flattered as I am, I do have a question for you." When he nodded she continued forth with her question, "I heard we have no Care of the magical Creatures, professor. Is that going to be fixed soon, or are the students going to miss out on a wonderful class and important training?"

"Word around town is that the Ministry is working on convincing a certain handler to leave his job and teach here. They have been pestering him for as long as I can remember. No word on why this specific person is who they want but if they are going out of their way…"

"He must be damn good at what he does." She finished, "I suppose that makes sense. Due note this does leave some students behind a year and with the inability to test for their N.E.W.T. though." The way the smirk practically drawled out on his features told her that he knew something she didn't. "Well, out with it. What do you know?"

"Word amongst the _staff_ is that the professor with the highest scoring either O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. will be giving the exam," She blushed at the sudden closeness before shaking her head and rolling her shoulders. "Word amongst the _students_ is that a certain young professor scored an 'O' on her Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T." Turning her glance to her wine the female shrugged as she picked at her salad.

"It's not a difficult class and as I am sure everyone knows now. It's not uncommon for someone to get an 'O' on that N.E.W.T." She smirked when she saw him roll his eyes, "Sorry Professor but you are not getting any more information out of me than the kids are, you seem to be very close to them with how up to date with their gossip it would seem." Picking up some salad with her fork the Professor smirked before pointing it at the man, "Heaven forbid any more information gets out in this one year alone. What fun would that be?" She hadn't quite expected him to take the salad on her fork into his mouth when she pointed it at him, so the blush was called for out of pure embarrassment if anything. "Hey!" She glared playfully as she snatched fork back and cuddled it to her chest, "That was mine you fiend." The two of them cracked up earning more than a couple of looks from student and staff alike.

* * *

**2nd year Charms: Monday 3rd Period**

She was sitting on the top of her desk with her legs crossed and robes thrown nicely on her chair; revealing the tank top and shorts she wore. Shorts that were quite short by anyone but her own standards. "Normally there would be a number of books and notes written and placed on each of your desks for today's class. But, if there was one thing I learned with the seventh years. It's that no matter how much I attempt to get class rolling today you guys are not going to pay attention." She said as she waved her wrist around, "So. Since I am the new one here why don't we get to know one another with a bit of Q and A. I will tell you what I told my seventh years, I will not answer every question. You are just going to have to respect my wishes for that or as they have proven; talk to fellow peers and conjure up your own assumptions. Either way works fine for me." With that Frau glanced over the confused class and smirked, "I promise we will have more than enough time to go over Skurge. Which..." She winked, "Hint, hint. Will be the first charm we will learn. Now shoot. And please try not to ask many of the questions I know you know I won't answer." She added with a smile as she leaned forward on her arms.

James Siruis Potter 

It wasn't exactly the kind of introduction he was expecting from the professor and when he looked over at his friends he could tell that they were thinking something along the same lines. Spencer was sitting back in his chair with an arched brow, arms crossed and it may have just been the trick of the light but it looked like he had a slight blush across his features as well. "Gawk at her why don't you." The two of them snapped their attention at the snickering female as she peered over at them from her little arm fort. "Seriously the both of you and half the male population in here are blushing. What? You got a thing for accents?"

"You have pretty much the same accent, you twit." Spencer growled all amusement that was there earlier now gone. "You don't have to get your panties in a twist because everyone's eyes are off you." James could have sworn that the two of them could have been siblings or a married couple in a past life with the way that they were at the others throat. By the smirk, arched brow and twinkle in the Professors eyes, it would seem that she was thinking along the same lines as him as well before her attention was taken off of them and to the Ravenclaw who had brought his hand up to ask a question.

"I don't even know what you are talking about." Sharada replied honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know what I am talking about?" Spencer groaned as he brought his hand up to his forehead before swiping it down. James was pretty sure that the two of them didn't notice that the whole class; Professor included, were listening to their conversation. He was willing to bet that Sharada hadn't noticed, he hadn't been around her long but he knew enough to know that her head was rarely 'in the present or environment.' Spencer, well he didn't seem the sort to care if people were paying attention to anything he said or did. "Do you not pay attention to what goes on around you?" James scooted his chair back no longer wanting to be the man in the middle, or dragged into the conversation and glanced over at the smirking and obviously amused Professor.

She was sitting on top one of the desks and had one leg over the other with an elbow resting on it and her head in hand. He knew from that moment onward that whenever he would think of the definition of amused this was what he would think of. He turned back to the two of them when Sharada shrugged; another completely innocent expression took over. "What do I care?" She added as she sat up straight to turn and face him. "Right, James?" The two of them shot their attention to him and James couldn't help but find himself at a loss, luckily before the two had a chance to further beret him the Charms Professor took this opportunity to get up and walk over …after stealing a chair from a more than willing student. There was grinding of the chair on the floor as she swung it to where it was facing the same direction there's were before sitting down and resting her arms on the back of it.

Amusement, while other teachers found their group annoying she seemed to find it amusing.

"Professor." Spencer grumbled as Sharada slapped her hands over her mouth after gasping loudly.

"Sorry professor." She mumbled from behind her hand, Frau turned her amused silver-blue eyes to him and he shrugged. She sat like that staring at the three of them for a few moments before chuckling and standing up.

"Gryffindor's, doesn't matter how much time passes. They still amuse me." She managed out before walking over to her desk and picking up a small bag. "No questions?" She frowned, seriously looking rather sad before deflating with a frown. "Come on. Don't make me have to teach on the first day."

He was going to like her, James just knew it.

* * *

Spencer Garza 

"So how was charms?" Fred asked from his seat next to Rose, it was obviously directed to him since Sharada was busy snoring between the plates of food, Albus was busy talking to Rose, James wasn't back from doing whatever he said he had to do after class and the twins were not there at the moment. He set down his chicken leg and cleared off his mouth with a napkin before looking the sixth year in the eyes.

"Simple enough." He finally shrugged out.

"So like the others you didn't do anything?" He asked with a frown and eyebrows drawn together. "Doesn't seem like much of a teacher with what I have been hearing." He shrugged but was interrupted by the now interested Rose and Albus.

"She casted a couple of spells without speaking." He shrugged.

"Using spells without speaking is taught to sixth years."

"And has a high failure rating." Rose interrupted speaking matter-of-factly. "It's difficult and people don't understand all the variables that go into it. For example certain wands such as those made of dogwood won't allow the user to perform spells unless they are spoken." She laughed, "Professor said they were a nosy sort of woodwork." She shook her head, "I looked it up before coming here as well and what she said is true. Most wizards can perform simple spells without words.." She paused before frowning, "but on such a scale like what she did in our class is rare. You have to have the natural ability to do it."

"Uncle George does it all the time." Fred interrupted, "Pisses Grandmum off but he does it a lot more than he would ever admit." Rose seemed to stop and think about it before nodding.

"Grandmum said Uncle George, Fred and a girl named Freyja were good at Charms. Really good, it's the reason the twins opened up the shop." Albus replied, when the second and third names were mentioned Spencer could practically feel the temperature drop. Apparently there was some sort of story behind them. It grew uncomfortably silent for a moment before the first year continued, "Wish Uncle George and them would tell us more about their time at Hogwarts." He then mumbled and the extended family agreed.

* * *

**Monday Evening**

Frau

There were still some halls that she found herself avoiding at all costs, even if it meant taking the long route to get to wherever it was she needed to be. There were just too many memories here and though she knew it was going to be difficult to move past what happened almost two decades ago, she wasn't expecting it to be this…well trying. Some areas, where one would think she would find solstice in to reminisce the 'good old days', were avoided just as much as that one spot in the hall were that pillar collapsed on him. She had long since locked away all those memories and only relived them in her dreams. She had long since dropped the name she was given by her parents and she had long since spoken to those who she was once good friends with in that life. She had even come close to obliviating herself of the majority of her childhood and school life, talking herself out of it last minute because she could very well forget things she learned back then. Which she reasoned wouldn't be good when teaching a Charms class, a class where most those good memories were made.

"Professor?" She hadn't noticed she had been standing in one spot for nearly as long as she had, hell she hadn't known she had stopped until Professor Evariste's voice broke her from her trance. When she looked up to him with an arched brow he continued, "I asked if you were alright? You have been standing here for about an hour now." Only now did she take a look at her surroundings and instantly she wished she hadn't. She would stand here. Her body would betray her at this…."Professor?"

"Fine. Fine." She lamely explained, "I was just. I don't know. I must go." With that she brushed past him and continued before pausing. "Who exactly is the flight instructor this year?" She asked from her spot down the hall to the man.

"Professor Wood. An old student from Gryffindor house." She muttered a 'right. Thanks,' before running off down the halls. Perhaps she should have done more information gathering on the school than she had, things were getting more complicated than she had expected. And to think it was only the first day!


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did, well by goodness wouldn't that be awesome. The only thing I do own would be the original characters portrayed in this chapter along with the plot for this chapter and the novela it comes from.

**Addition! : **I have not found the time to indulge myself in some of Rowlings new works and it is because of that reason why I ask you not to completely rage on me for portraying any of the Next Generation or Marauder Age characters incorrectly. I will accept some advice on how they may be portrayed *I have gone online and looked for anything I could* and will take that into account for future chapters and the fanfictions in general.

World: _Murader Era, First Wizarding War _  
Cannons: _Lily Evans, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
_Originals: _Hemerope _

* * *

Lily Evans 

"Is this compartment full?" Her words came out more stressed than she would have liked, but quite frankly they had been searching for a compartment since they had gotten here and they were quickly running out of options. Not that all of the previous ones were full of people, just excuses and reasons why the two of them could not sit there. 'Waiting for friends, grease can't come, not for the likes of you; you can sit right here on my lap.' At the rate the two of them were going to be spending their first train ride on the hallway floor all the way to Hogwarts.

The person in this compartment was already in their robes with their hood up making it hard to tell whether they were male or female. Just as she arched her brow the person shook their head still staring at the stationary environment outside, _probably watching their parents._ Lily thought before walking into the compartment with a large smile, glad that they had finally found somewhere to sit even if there was a rather odd person with them, pulling Severus by hand.

Not much after the initial one sided conversation the train took off and the person, who had still yet to turn and face or even, acknowledge their existence reached to her left revealing a pair of female hands with fingernails painted ice blue before pulling the small bag over to her lap. Seconds later a small notebook and quill were pulled out of the bag and the girl gracefully began writing on the paper bag placed back on her side and notebook in her right hand. Lily found herself scowling before she knew it, already not taking a liking to the girl as she continued writing. _Who takes notes on people with them sitting in front of them?_

Only when a hand fell on her right shoulder did she snap out of her musings, turning she wasn't surprised to see it was Severus. In turn he handed her a little piece of paper as he spoke. "She's mute."

_Sorry for the abruptness and cold shoulder sort of aura I may have given off. I'd like to inform you that I am unable to speak and that my name is Hemerope, nevertheless may I inquire your name?_

Instantly Lily found heat raising to her cheeks in embarrassment as guilt kicked in, when she looked up to find that the female had returned her sights to the moving environment she quickly smiled. "Lily. I'm Lily Evans." The girl tilted her head slightly toward them, "This is my friend Severus Snape." Now she turned her body to face them bringing her hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled as she grasped the offered hand. In response Hemerope looked up revealing the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen hidden behind a see-through wedding sort of lace veil.

The three of them inquired about one another, the whole time Severus remained silent until spoken or written to directly. All the while Lily was trying to place why the girl looked extreHemeropey familiar, Hemerope had asked Severus how long he had known her and he indulged her curiosity. The sound of ripping paper caught her attention, taking the paper from the blond Lily smiled before looking down and reading it. "I think we'll get along well enough." Lily smiled before looking over at Severus who didn't seem the least bit affected by the comment; she turned just as Hemerope ripped out another sheet of paper. "I'd put your robes on. We're almost there." Lily blinked twice before jumping up and throwing on the school robe. It wasn't on perfectly by the time she had finished fussing with it and she turned to apologize to Severus who had been on the receiving end of a sleeve slap to the face during her frantic dressing process. She was surprised to find her male friend smirking, a moment later he handed her a note.

_'Lily is quite sporadic. Is this normal?' _

She felt heat once again rushing to her face as she looked up from the note and over to the blue eyed beauty who was smiling with her eyes shut.

* * *

_Outside Main Hall _

The boat ride to the school was amazing to say the least, it was quiet but that was to be expected since Severus never talked much to begin with and Hemerope unable to Lily found herself staring at awe at the majestic castle that would house her for the better part of seven years. She had heard Severus talk about the magical world, but if she was being completely honest it had taken him sometime to fully convince her that he wasn't playing a trick on her. Her own imagination of the castle he had tried to describe to her was nothing in comparison of the real thing.

The whole trip to the castle didn't last nearly long enough and she soon found the three of them standing outside two large doors listening to one of the Professors at the school. "I am Professor McGonagall and will be your Transfiguration instructor during your time here at Hogwarts. In a couple of moments you will be brought into the Great Hall and sorted into one of four classes. Only after you have been sorted into your house will you be able to take a seat at your respective table." The graying professor then left leaving them amongst one another.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" Severus asked as he looked over to their newest acquaintance. Quill and paper still in hand the blond bit her lower lip and stared off into the distance before writing down her response and handing it to him.

_In all honestly I couldn't care less. So long as I am in the same class as one or the both of you. Which house are you wanting to get into?_

Before he could answer the doors opened and they were quickly ushered into the main hall.

* * *

_After the Sorting_

_'I can not believe we got split.' _Lily read ignoring the group of guys to their right; well her right and Hemerope's left, since they were sitting in front of one another. She looked up and found her blond friend with her brows knit as she bit her lower lip, glancing back at Sev. _'Would you like for me to invite him to converse? He looks lonely and slightly upset.'_ Sure enough when Lily spun around to glance over at her friend she found him at the end of the Slytherian table scowling.

"Please." She whispered before turning to face the blond. Nodding Hemerope dug her hand into her bag, much further than Lily thought possible, before pulling out three sheets of light tinted orange paper with black spots seemingly randomly placed on it. The blond took one sheet of paper and Lily watched interested as Hemerope cleared off a small section of table before folding it. Within moments there was a paper fox sitting on the table, when she went to grab for it Lily gasped as it rubbed its face along her finger gentle enough as to not cause a paper cut, tail swishing back and forth. Looking up from the fox momentarily Lily was once again amazed as a black and orange tipped quill shrunk before her eyes, the fox then left her finger and ran over to Hemerope who held out the tiny quill to the creature. In turn it grabbed it with its mouth before running off.

Turning Lily watched as the paper fox as it made its way toward her friend, who in response to seeing it looked up and caught her eye. Lily smiled and waved before turning back only to find a space cleared with a copy of everything that had just been sent over to Severus. Looking up at the blond she found that she was already writing down on her parchment.

**Eos:** _Everyone's notes working?_

She watched with intensity as the words appeared on her paper and disappeared as she read them. Lily looked up in awe at the female who smiled and twirled the quill between her fingers.

Atlas**:** **Yes.**

She then turned to Severus and smiled, in return she gave him one of his own small smiles. She then turned around to write her own response, only to find one waiting for her.

**Eos:**_I hope you do enjoy the notes. Mother taught me incase I did manage to find and make friends. The ink disappears so we wont get caught and the paper can be reused. _

Atlas: **What of the names?**

Lily looked up herself, she had noticed that the moment Hemerope had written something, but had been so psyched about the paper that it was thrown to the back of her mind. Hemerope shrugged as she began writing.

**Eos:** _I'll owl mother about it, I'm not all that sure frankly. _

**Rhea: **The names I recognize as something I was taught back at home in school.

Lily paused as she brought the quill up to her face and bit her lower lip, trying to recall exactly why the names rung a bell.

**Rhea:** I'll look into it as well. Sev! Why were you scowling earlier.

**Eos: **_Besides the fact we were split?_

Atlas**: The idiot on your right.**

When it became apparent he was not gonna write anymore she turned to her right and sure enough a messy haired brunette with glasses looked away and flushed. Across from him and next to Hemerope his shaggy haired friend cracked up laughing and the sandy haired kid to his left smirked. Lily furrowed her brows before looking down at the messages waiting to be read.

**Eos:** _You noticed to?_

Atlas: **Obviously.**

**Rhea:** Noticed what?

**Eos:** _This is going to be an interesting year._

"What have you got there beautiful?" Lily glanced up from her note and found the shaggy haired guy throwing an arm across Hemerope's shoulders. The blond was staring directly back at her with an arched brow and the emotionless face Lily had ever seen.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped as she reached over and threw his arm off of her newly made friend. Heme snatched the paper up when his hand slithered around to grab it, with her predominant left hand the blond picked up a spoon and whacked his had. "Invading her personal space like that! You deserve a helluva lot more than just a spoon to the back of the hand!" She wasn't exactly yelling but she sure as hell wasn't speaking at a normal tone either. She had gained enough attention from anyone nearby; he seemed to have noticed as well as he blinked twice while he stared back at her. A moment later he was smirking and had his hand resting on his chin.

"Why you don't have to get all worked up, there is plenty of me around for the both of you young ladies." Lily gaped flushed with anger as she stole a glance to Heme who was smirking herself and looking like she had something snarky to reply with. "Now, why do you wear your hood all the time?" He had turned his attention back to her, "You should let the world see your pretty face." She instinctively snapped her arm up and hit the idiot on the back of the hand once more with her new found weapon. His group of friends cracked up as he brought his hand defensively to his chest.

"Are you serious?" She spat disliking the lot of them instantly.

"Why yes, yes I am Sirius." Again the four guys cracked up, Heme rolled her eyes before gathering her things. Having missed the announcement about dinner being finished the two of them simply followed the mass of other Gryffindors, who seemed to know what they were doing. Just as the prefect, she had heard from one of the others, mention something about the staircases constantly changing a piece of paper was shoved into her hand.

_Interesting year indeed._

Looking over at her friend Lily found her nudging behind them and sure enough the group of guys were right there. The Shaggy haired one with his arm around Heme and the one with glasses right behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. If I did, well by goodness wouldn't that be awesome. The only thing I do own would be the original characters portrayed in this chapter along with the plot for this chapter and the novela it comes from.

**Addition! : **I have not found the time to indulge myself in some of Rowlings new works and it is because of that reason why I ask you not to completely rage on me for portraying any of the Next Generation or Marauder Age characters incorrectly. I will accept some advice on how they may be portrayed *I have gone online and looked for anything I could* and will take that into account for future chapters and the fanfictions in general.

World:_ The Boy who lived (Sorcerers Stone), Second Wizarding War_  
Cannons_: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Percy, George and Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, Hagrid_  
Originals: _Freyja Brown _

* * *

Harry Potter 

"Harry!" It was the girl that had shown up with Hagrid, he hadn't even bothered to ask what house she was in or well…her name. Which she didn't seem too bothered by since she was waving excitedly as he made his way toward the Gryffindor table, why it was her voice he had singled out was simply because it was familiar in the sea of unfamiliar cheers. He took his seat next to Ron and across from Hermione, then as he turned to her when he noted the two twins from earlier that were obviously Ron's brothers. "Good thing you were placed here. Or I'd have to maim that hat to hell and back."

"It mentioned something about that…" He mumbled as more students filled the tables around him. The twins looked down right flabbergasted while she smirked like the loon she claimed to be.

"YOU, were the one…"

"Who broke into the room…"

"To threaten,"

"The sorting hat?" The two flipped back and forth earning a couple of glances from some of the other first years.

"And you didn't tell us?" They whined together which only seemed to make her grin larger. "You sly fox you."

"Hey, what I do during my summer time is my business." She shrugged as she leaned on the right ones shoulder, "It claimed to be the first time something like that has happened to him. Er…it?" She laughed and was joined by the two of them just as Dumbledore stood up and explained how the woods were off limits and how they were to feast. He was thoroughly floored when the food spurted out of the plates from seemingly no where.

"Whoa." Was all Ron could say before the three of them turned their attention to the three third years who were stuffing their faces with food, they quickly followed suit.

"Honestly, do you guys have to be pigs?" Ron's other brother Percy asked from his seat across from them. Moments later a head appeared out of one of the main dishes scaring not only himself but Ron who's older brother 'helpfully' slapped him on the back with.

* * *

Freyja Brown

"You're gonna be the cause some students to lose their appetites if you continue like this every time the first years show up. Sir." The Ghost turned to face her and she smiled waving innocently only to earn a huff and nose up before he flew off. "Jerk." She grumbled as her hand fell flat onto the table and straight into George's bowl of mashed potatoes. He and his double cracked up as she slowly brought her potato and gravy covered hand out of it, "Iick…" She grimaced before turning to the three first years and smirking, the next thing any of them knew the bowl her hand had slammed into was slowly slipping off of the offending twins face on her right. She turned to Fred and in that instant the two of them cracked up ignoring the scowl from the offending twin before he too joined them.

"You three are going to be the lack of appetite on my part." The first year snorted from her spot at the table, in that instant she stopped laughing and arched a brow at her. Slowly she looked up at her with a scowl of her own with that she smirked.

"I don't like you." She sung with a smile, "You shall rue the day you ended up on Freyja Browns bad side." She added smirking like a fox now before grabbing for a plate of pie, she snickered when the girl flinched as she swung the bowl up and into Fred's face. Ron cracked up laughing alongside her and George who had wiped the gravy and mashed potatoes on his sleeve. She ducked under the corn that was hurled her way and laughed as it smashed the other twin in the face before turning to them with the most serious expression she could muster. "That, my dear Fred. Was for the eyebrow incident."

"That was two years ago."

"Just because I wasn't here second year doesn't mean you have a clean slate." She then turned to George, "And while Fred did hurl the corn at you I am going to say that was for charming my underpants to always appear on top of my bottoms." The three of them cracked up again.

"You were Captain Panties…"

"For a whole week!" The two of them laughed and she instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks and back of her neck.

"I embraced it!" She then said as she stood up slamming her right foot on the edge of the table, "Captain Panties was in search of her side kicks Saucy and Sexy Stockings!" The whole dinning area went quiet when she first stepped up but the older students broke out in laughter at the end of her speech. Well, all but most of Slytherin of course. She then brought her wand out and another from her left pocket before waving them over the twins.

* * *

Ron Weasley 

A cloud of smoke appeared around her and as it cleared the twins were behind her posing. If it was possible the dinning hall cracked up even louder as she blew a kiss at them, he had managed to swallow his meal before cracking up in his own laughter. "Oh, but what is this?" George joked as he searched around over-dramatically in the room. "Why Sexy Stocking I fear Captain Panties is nowhere to be found." Freyja's laughter ceased and she reached into her robes in search of something.

"Looking for this?" Fred asked in his own sing-song voice before waving the wand and engulfing Freyja into a cloud of smoke. Her robe fell and hit the seat and seconds later the cloud disappeared revealing a flustered Freyja… he was red before he had even spotted the lacy pair of light pink with black polka dotted panties. When he looked up and found a matching bra on top of her tank top, he wouldn't be surprised by what he could see on his nose if his skin matched his hair. She gasped obviously not expecting the top half to come through as well and he was fully expecting her to turn around and murder his pair of mischievous brothers. Instead she cracked up laughing as she handed George his wand back, the instant he caught it the three of them posed facing three different directions with their wands wielded like they were going into battle.

"Why do they have to be so difficult." Percy groaned from his seat across and currently in front of Fred. When Harry nudged him he turned his attention to him only to find him motioning to Freyja. When he caught her eye she winked before waving her wand and a third cloud appeared…around the twins. When it died off they were in matching pairs of undergarments, without clothes –which had fallen to their respectful ankles- and the stockings she had originally placed on them. The sight was anything but appealing. Hilarious, yes. Something he would tease them about for the rest of their lives, yes. But the sight of hairy legs in stockings with the both of them wearing bra and panties –which she took the liberty apparently of not allowing them to show too much- was not something anyone, if their reaction said anything about the scene, wanted to see. Especially when they were family.

Before anything could be done the three of them were wrestling one another on a table, getting food all over the place and causing those who were near and still hungry to reach out for uncorrupted plates.

* * *

Freyja Brown

"Absolutely." She answered to the younger Weasley as he questioned her in the common room. "It's not my fault if you had nightmares about it." She then shrugged as she chuckled at the prefects sour expression. "Though I am sure the next time something like that happens there is a good chance you will get the same view with me matching." He had gotten her up at this ungodly hour to interrogate her about her actions during the first years first day. Which was something she had expected, like the blush that was now covering his features, but that didn't mean she liked it. She was also fully expecting the twins to be up with her, but if that black eye forming on the prefects right eye meant anything…it was that they were not getting up. At least not at this hour and not when he told them to. "We're in Gryffindor Percy. If you were expecting modesty and light pranking, well quite frankly you'd peak my curiosity about how the twins act at home."

"Still, the first day and Gryffindor lost One-Hundred and Fifty points. Fifty a piece! You're classmen aren't happy about that." She waved him off.

"You will have your precious points by the end of today. Apparently the two didn't tell you why we had so many points our first year." He raised an eyebrow, "I'm a bloody genius my good chap. A bloody sexy genius." She was normally modest, only in situations like this would she flaunt how she looked. When she had last been here two years ago, during her first year, she was already developing before the majority of the other girls and during her year gone she only continue down that route. Whoever said one could not be good looking and smart obviously never met her and if there was one thing she was known for during her first year it was for racking up the points. Which was why she took to pranking with the twins; the thought of the two idiots managing to lose a majority of daily point pickups the same day she earned them royally pissed her off. So she figured she did have some points to spare, she didn't like being the main income for Gryffindor points and she wanted to have some fun while here—so why not join the two of them and start a pranking war after they dropped a balloon and dyed her hair hot pink for a week?

"One-hundred and fifty points in one day?" He scoffed as more of their House woke up and made their way down the stairs. She leaned back in the chair and rested her feet on the ends table, nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Ask me how many classes I am taking?" He reeled back slightly at the command before relenting.

"How many classes are you taking?"

"Seventeen." He didn't seem to believe her but before he could interrogate her further a pair of a familiar faces walked down from the stairs and bee-lined to her.

"Cheating on us now, love?" Gred asked as he brought a hand up to hover over his heart.

"After everything we've been through." Feorge added hurt laced in their words.

"And out of everyone."

"Our brother?" She feigned guilt just as Hermoine appeared from the dorms, swinging an arm around the prefect.

"It's nothing to take personally. I swear he was coming onto me. Asked me out here before dawn and everything." The youngest of the three of them blushed profusely. "Why, had my knights in shining armor not shown up who knows what the evil Percy would have done to me." She then brought tears to her eyes, "Why. He could have even taken advantage of me." She brought a hand up to her forehead in woe.

"You were asked down to talk about what happened yesterday." All acting gone Freyja glared at the first year.

"Why if it's not another Percy in the making." She groaned as she placed her hands on her hips and bent down toward her, "You will rue the day." She whispered to the first year who only arched a brow at her. "Come my lovely knights, we have a days worth of pra-"

"Points!" Percy interrupted.

"Points to plan out." Just as the three of them were going to leave the room she turned back to Hermione and sent her another glare. They were outside of the entrance when she finally yelled, "Rue it!"

* * *

Ron Weasley 

"How is it you take so many classes and still find time to not only pull pranks but stay in a good mood?" He found himself asking as the female sat down next to him, Harry and Hermione without the twins. When she looked at them he eased back into Harry, she looked so utterly bored. She rolled her neck, which let out a rather loud crack, before turning to them once more with a slight frown as she twirled her finger around the edge of her glass.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been horribly bored. The staff had me come in during the summer to test out of my second year classes I should be taking this year since I wasn't here. Originally they told me I would be a second year, apparently if you glare and bitch long enough people listen to you." She shrugged, "Tested out of them and then picked classes I wanted this year. Said I only needed Nine." He found himself gaping at that.

"Why on earth take more than what you need?" He gaped.

"Why take eight more?" Harry asked completely dumbfounded himself about this.

"I don't know, it's not like I have any problems with it. I have an uncanny ability to recall anything I read, hear or write." Again she shrugged, "I think the muggles called it photographic memory? But they," She lazily pointed over her shoulder and toward the teachers, "Claim it's more than that. Give me a book to go over and I can pretty much recall the page, paragraph and line the answer or proof is in." Hermione seemed interested now, "No need to study since my mind seems to just absorb everything I learn. I was only going to take eleven classes but after explaining my situation and gift with Dumbledore he agreed it would probably be best if I took enough classes to busy my entire day. Heaven forbid first year from happening again." He found himself leaning forward, interested in her situation. He had heard the stories from the twins when they returned for Christmas and later summer, but they were George and Fred and they could be over dramatic at times.

"Let's just say it's a bloody miracle that your brothers and I didn't get expelled. And be glad they are not like me, because they would have too much time and knowledge on their hands. I don't think there went a day after they first pranked me where we didn't prank each other. I was in offices and detention more times than I can remember." She smirked in that sly fox way manner he had only seen her pull off. "Remember you guys only got, what. Eight classes? Eight hours?" She nodded, "Sixteen hours of nothing to do and I can work on a couple of hours of sleep just fine with enough food." He found his eyes widen before he knew what he was doing. "Exactly and when I became friends with the twins and they added my smarts to their mayhem." His mouth dropped, "Exactly. Dumbledore didn't want another year of that. Now I have enough time to pull a couple of pranks here and there and little time to sit down and read books about what spells would do this for this prank or that for another." She shrugged, "I still have the time, like I said I can work on about four hours of sleep efficiently, leaving me with three hours of 'study time'. But ask any third year here, our pranks are not nearly as complex, random or hilarious as they used to be. But don't tell me they said that, or I may have to do something about it."

"Frey!"

"Ja!"

"We missed you!" The two said in unison as they came up and hugged her from behind.

"Why I was just in class with you a couple of hours ago?"

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" Fred asked as he sat next to her and George him. Completely ignoring her previous question, _not that she seems to mind_ he noted.

"Don't you have those points to ease out of teachers?" She had just brought her drink up to her lips with one hand. Reaching into the other she pulled out a couple of sheets of paper before handing it to the two of them.

"Whoa! Two hundred points already?"

"Which leaves you two fifty for a decent prank or plenty of small ones." She smiled before taking a long sip of her water.

"You've calculated the amount of points you lose per prank?" The twins were no longer listening, now talking amongst themselves on what they could do for the rest of the day with those points. Freyja turned to Hermione with an arched brow.

"For pranks we have already done? Sure. My idea actually after we joined forces. We couldn't harm the whole house just so we would have fun. So for a month straight we pulled every prank we could think of and wrote down the punishment. Hopefully one and two remembered to do that last year." When they didn't answer she rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly down at her plate.

"What about pranks you haven't pulled?" Harry asked peering over to her with a brow arched of his own.

"Arithmacy comes in handy. As does normal muggle math." She shrugged, "They give me the idea and I guesstimate how many points we will lose based on previous pranks," She pulled out another note from her pocket this one more worn and much older than the one she handed the twins, she handed it to him without so much as a glance while she took the opportunity to chug down some water. On it was a list of first year pranks they had done followed by the punishment and highest amount of points ever taken. "Remember anything I write I remember? I run some numbers and earn whatever I come up with plus a fifty to hundred point safety net."

"Safety net?"

"Since I am not with them all the time I never know which teacher they are going to do it on. Snape usually deducts about fifty points the most out of all of them so far, the other fifty is just incase I miscalculated."

"And if you are still off?" Hermione insisted.

"If I can come up with three hundred points in two days during my first year, I think I can manage. Of course it has yet to occur where they exceeded the point limit. Sure the year is young, but I know my numbers." Ron found himself flushing at the way she had said while smirking and winking, "I know what I am doing but they know that until I get what they better have written down last year, to not do anything big. I have to compare and update numbers and pranks."

"The house is okay with this?" Hermione pestered once more earning an annoyed sigh from the third year.

"Those who were around first year know how it works. They had come to us about it and when they ran the numbers and looked at what points we had lost and earned they couldn't complain. We all still earn points that stick with the house, you know. Not all of them are for our shenanigans. Every point the two of them earn goes to the house and I give more than enough when necessary."

"Why didn't Gryffindor win the cup then last year?" Hermione continued as she motioned toward the Slytherin banners.

"Did you not listen to me at all. Selective hearing perhaps, I have been ranting. But anyway I was not hear last year, had to test into third year? Ring a bell?" Hermione nodded. "Plus frivolous things like that don't really bother me." She added with a shrug before shoving a bit of salad into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. "I mean sure, pureblood and everything. Gryffindor should be competitive, but it's just a cup that can easily be lost the following year. Would I like to get it for my last year," She smirked, "Oh. I will get it my seventh year." Another bite of food, "But until then." She shrugged. "So long as they are happy." She motioned to Fred and George who were now downing some food and drink. "I'm happy."

* * *

Fred Weasley

"Where is Freyja?" Ron asked from his position at the table toward the twins, both looked at one another before frowning and shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you guys friends?" Hermione asked from her spot across from Ron with a scowl. Fred let out a sigh before continuing to stuff his face with food, George had been the one to answer them.

"Class, said something about Ghoul Studies or something like that." The first years looked amongst themselves before frowning, obviously not content with the answer given to them. Luckily before anything else could be asked a familiar American took her seat next to Hermione, since the other seats were full at the moment. She stretched out her limbs just as the usual salad appeared on her plate.

"Where have you been?" Only when she looked at them did they take note of how roughed up she looked. Her hair was unnaturally curly and always seemed tamed or 'gelled down' as she claimed, now the curls were every which way some pulled out longer than others and slightly frizzed. She was sporting a black eye, busted lip and now that he thought about it she had limped considerably before sitting down. There was dirt covering her pretty much every which where on robe and skin alike. Around the blue-silver iris on the eye sporting the black eye was red and she had water stains running down her cheek. Only when he leaned forward to get a better look did he notice the robes had also seen better days and had a couple of holes in it.

"What happened,"

"To you?" He finished as the group of them stared at the teen.

"I don't know his name but some Slytherin bigot managed to piss off Buckbeak. Who went about and chased him around when Hagrid was called aside by some professor… I didn't get a good look of him. Then once Hagrid turned around and calmed the hippogriff something spooked him and he went off staring evilly at something. I turn around and bam, right there behind me a giant dead looking horse with creepy ass eyes and bat like wings." She raised her arms around before placing them back on her lap. "Thing scared the bloody hell out of me and I it, problem? Apparently Hagrid and I were the only ones able to see it because when he said 'this here is a Thestral' everyone was all 'what is?' I went to pet it and it let me, then the idiot Slytherin walked up trying to me smart and slapped the beast. He freaked because, ugh duh there is a creature there that he couldn't see and the horse was less than happy." She groaned as she grabbed her head, "Pushed the idiot out of the way and earned a slap by the creature who was turning to try and murder the kid. When it continued to attempt and attack him I couldn't just sit there. Yeah, I dislike him for being Slytherin and he rightfully deserved the ass-whopping but I could do something to stop it. Ended up in the middle of a pissed off Thestral, Hippogriff and Hagrid." She went to pop her back but only let out an antagonizing groan, "Ugghh! I am sore all over. Good news is the kid got out of it."

"You saw a Thestral?" Hermione asked with wide eyes apparently not bothered in the least that her fellow House mate had nearly died trying to save their rival house. "You can only see them if you have seen someone killed." Ron and Harry turned to her for a moment before turning back to Freyja who shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Pleasant seeing your family murdered before your eyes." Those nearby who had been listen grew deathly quiet, not like one could tell though with the other chatter who wasn't sitting with them. "I didn't dip out of second year for shits and giggles. It would seem that an uprising is in the making on the other side of the magical world. Don't know how or why but a lot of pureblood families or supposed pureblood families were killed." She then turned to them, "Jolly o' sister and muggle father mainly." She then frowned before standing up and excusing herself. "I have another class shortly and would like to get cleaned up if you don't mind. A Feorge, Gred you got another fifty points."

He was surprised to find both Ron and Harry glaring at their fellow first year, "Do you have to ask every question that comes to mind? That was a bloody personal question." Ron glared with Harry nodding next to him, "Why don't you go and ask Harry about witnessing his family's death why you're at it and anyone else you may think of." It was nice to see that at least up until she glared at him his youngest brother had some form of balls.

They went the rest of the day without seeing her, even when most kids were ordered to their rooms she hadn't showed up. The two of them were sitting on their hands in the common room for what seemed like hours with Ron, Harry and surprisingly Hermione. Who explained she was worried for her, but to not tell her she said that. Percy had left to search the halls for her after hours and hadn't returned, apparently he was being very thorough in his search. Only when Percy returned and shook his head did the twins look at one another before darting up the stairs. "How could we forget about it."

"The map will tell us where she is." Rummaging through their stuff for a couple of seconds before finally pulling out the map while George pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As the map revealed itself his eyes darted left and right for the familiar name. Finally as Dumbledore's office appeared on the map there were two sets of footprints. One titled Albus Dumbledore and the other Freyja Brown.

"What's it you got there?" Ron asked as he mad his way over to the two of them, George was the one to take hold of the map while he spun to face his brother smile at hand.

"Why nothing at all, just going through some things that may cheer up Frey when she finally chooses to return." He spewed as George whispered, 'mischief managed' behind him.

* * *

_Endnote:_ I apologize for any grammer, punctuation or other inconsistancies. I am spewing this out as fast as I can for you guys, I promise that if the fanfictions themselves come out they will be properly beta'd, corrected and sexy-fied for you.


End file.
